The Training Core of the Duke Superfund Research Center will provide educational services to the faculty, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students and staff of the center. The Training Core will work with the Outreach Core to help convey scientific results from out studies and the literature to the communities concerned with Superfund sites. The Training core will organize a seminar series will organize a seminar series in which scientists from around the country will present their latest data concerning the chemistry, toxicology and public policy impacts of Superfund chemicals. We plan eight outside seminars per year. Additional seminars will feature speakers from Duke University and the Research Triangle area. In addition, the Training Core will organize a once per year day-long Symposium at which the participants in the Center will present their research findings. Two outside experts will be invited to the Annual symposium to bring information concerning new approaches relevant to our future research plans. These speakers as well as the External Advisory Board, which will meet at the time of the Annual Symposium, which will provide feedback concerning progress of the Center. The Training Core will work with the Duke University Integrated Toxicology Program and the participating departments to provide courses in toxicology and related disciplines for the education of the graduate students and postdoctoral fellows in the Center. The Training Core will organize workshops in scientific writing and public speaking to improve these skills in the faculty, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students to facilitate communication with both the scientific community and the public. In conjunction with the Research Core and the individual research projects the Training Core will organize training of the investigators, post-docs and students in new research techniques. In conjunction with the Outreach Core the Training Core will develop educational materials to convey the latest research findings concerning the impact of Superfund chemicals on the community.